Deity
by Boomya
Summary: The story of the Deities.


**Deity**

It was a day to be remembered by all. No one would ever speak of it again. Everyone would have it buried within their brains, and covered by the layer of skull. Let's start with the beginning, not the new beginning, but the old beginning.

A 17 year old teen, found herself with strange Ice abilities. Freezing items, freezing walls, freezing people…It was only until the God Deity, only shrouded as a tall silhouette showed up when she found her calling. With a faint voice he questioned "Would you like to become a Deity and leave earth, leave your family and leave your life?" In response she had only a slight nod, and was whisked up by a glowing stairway.

Yes there were many more Deities; Time, Space, Fire, Emotions, Peace, War, and so forth. But the ones most dangerous was TimePiece the Deity of Time and Shikaku the Deity of Space. But you'll see them later on. So now let's get to the real story, with Alice. The new Deity of Ice.

The glowing stairway seemed to be never ending. Reaching past the clouds. Past the atmosphere. Alice thought she would die if they extended any further. The two then passed through a cloud figure shaped oddly enough like a grail. Passing through the grail shaped cloud, Alice soon saw a palace floating among clouds. While there was no sky, no seas, no trees, she found something astounding about this place. The area around the palace was distorted. Almost if no _Time_ flowed and _Space_ was in disorder.

"Come child, follow me." Said the tall silhouette. Alice followed this man to what was called the Deity Palace. "Alice, every known element, has a controller. I find humans…well once humans and make them a Deity of a known element."

"So I'm supposed to be Ice?" blurted Alice. Only a nod the silhouette gave in response. The two came upon the thick gateway. The doors opened and released a shiny light.

"Child there is something you must learn here. There, are as I said, many other Deities. How they act varies on their attitude. Some you could be friends with, some you _must _avoid. The ones to avoid are only of two. Shikaku the Deity of Space and TimePiece the Deity of Time. You shall avoid them any time you can. Now child to make quick friends, find a Deity and ask them to help you find the dorms, where you will live from now."

All of this hit Alice so quick she could barely stand. She followed her orders, and walked into what seemed like a living room. Except the sign on the door to it said Grand Hall. She opened the door and saw one supposed Deity. Shadow, he was.

Shadow was a lone figure. Wearing only a black robe with a hood which seemed to always be draped on his head. He wore the kind of boots you only really see in action movies, those belted long boots. Alice had soon crept up to him.

"Uhm, excuse me sir?" Shadow must have had his eyes closed. When he turned his head to face Alice was when his dried red eyes showed. Alice was deeply afraid right now, but Shadow was a good kid, not mean, not violent, and only a little bit shy.

Shadow had seemed to take a liking to Alice. As if waking from a daydream he shoke his head. He found her so…so…Let's just say pretty

"…Yes girl?" He questioned trying to keep his cool.

"Can you help me find the dorm rooms? That creepy black silhouette said I must ask someone." She spoke as if from an angel.

"That _creepy_ silhouette is our God…But very well I shall show you." The two walked down massive hall ways and finally reached an area that with another sign said Dorm Rooms. Each door seemed to have a name on it. Shikaku, TimePiece, Alita, Fallen. She shivered at the sign of TimePiece and Shikaku.

They soon reached a door with the name Alice. Alice, looking at the door, remembered something she wanted to ask later.

"Uhm, sir? Whatever happened to the last Deity of Ice?" Shadow froze. After a time of silence, he sighed a big exhale and said faintly "She was murdered…By whom? I cannot tell you." Alice was the one who froze now. In a quick jittery shake, she regained her self. "Hey uhh, what's your name?"

Shadow was astounded; no one has ever asked that of him. They judged him bad if his name. He knew though, he must be honest. "It's Shadow, now you should settle into your dorm Alice."

"How did you know my name?" Alice blurted. Shadow pointed to her dorm, "It says your name on your dorm door…"

Shadow then became a black figure on the floor and slid off somewhere. Alice was freaked, but wanted to know more. She then skipped into her dorm and the door shut.

Back in the Grand Hall, Shadow said to himself slowly. "What a girl this is! But, _it_ would _never_ be true…"

**PART 2**

Trying to find herself more comfy in this giant castle. Alice started to walk down the voluminous halls. Glowing lights were always seeping through the windows. You can see it every day. As night fell it would _disappear_. Alice started to hear footsteps down the halls, yet she saw no one.

"Hello?" She asked. No response, only a deep returning echo. She heard the footsteps get louder then come to a stop. She pondered what had happened to the eerie footsteps. Alice had then heard a sort of _rip_ noise. She turned to see Shikaku next to her. Flinching, she fell to the floor.

"My dear, you should be more careful in these big halls…You never know _who_ might get you…"

At this Alice was starting to feel worried. She had got her balance, and ran off.

"You didn't _have_ to frighten her Shikaku", Said a new voice. "She'll be fine…_For_ now…"Responded Shikaku.

Alice sped off to her dorm, considering she could find it, and shut the door with such a boom. TimePiece, Shikaku and Shadow were aware of where that sound came from. TimePiece decided to study her. Find her weaknesses, her strengths, her powers potential. TimePiece ran off to the dorms. Hiding around the corner, was Shadow.

Knock, knock. Alice heard on the door. She looked through the eye hole to see TimePiece, who she had never seen before. She opened the door with nerves running as high as an eagle.

"Yes, can I help you?" She questioned. Grinning TimePiece responded with "Well child I just wished to be friends, get to know each other better you know?"

Alice felt worried, what should she say? She knew all the dangers that people have warned her of TimePiece.

"I'm sorry, but I have no time, I must finish working with my dorm." She said as proud as she could say.

Losing his grin he said only this, "My dear when you're the Deity of Time, you have no worry of losing it…" At that he walked off. Alice shivered and slowly shut her door.

**FINAL PART**

It was night. No light was shining through the windows. No people talking or being busy. The God Deity was out on a recruit mission and would not return till dawn. Shikaku and TimePiece saw this as the opportunity for genocide of Deities. TimePiece and Shikaku made deadly partners. Freezing someone within Time and throwing them into Spatial Rifts. Aging them so they're of age of death. Stealing all the mass out of their bodies killing them slowly. But they always preferred the physical killing. Watching the blood spurt on the clean floors. Staining the walls red as a balloon. Watching them scream in horror as their bodies melted with blood. All so invigorating.

Slice, kill, rip, throw, and age. Everyone was dying. Soon the halls were slow of scream. Alice and Shadow were the only ones left.

"Why are they doing this?!" screamed Alice.

"Typical of them…They see themselves as ultimates." Said Shadow.

Hearing a form of rip Alice and Shadow dove to the side. There they stood. Covered in dry and wet blood, TimePiece and Shikaku. Apparently they stood for the suspension side, for they haven't moved.

TimePiece then grabbed his sword and as did Shikaku. TimePiece swung at Alice but she luckily blocked it with a Shield of Ice. Shadow then used shadows to constrict at Timepiece's legs. But Shikaku broke that lock by an elbow to the face.

Shadow started to bleed from his nose. He wiped it off, and in anger punched Shikaku in the face. Shikaku fell to the floor. TimePiece was released from the shadowy bind and then swing at Alice, her snow hat flipping off and chopping some hair off. Shadow watched as the hair fell.

"SHADOW WATCH OUT!" screamed Alice. But it was a sucker punch, as Shikaku sweep kicked Shadow to the floor.

"Enough of this silly quarrel!" Said TimePiece, "THIS ENDS NOW!" He swung his blade at Alice and everything went red. Alice opened her flinching eyes to see Shadow had taken the hit for her. He was stabbed through his back to out his chest. Coughing he had only one thing to say…

"Alice I've always loved you…Since I first saw you come here…It's too bad, we could have been more then…friends…"

Shadow's body then dropped to the floor leaking blood like a spilled soda. In a weird sense though, his body exploded in light.

"NO!" Screeched Alice as she saw Shadow killed. She was in rage, she felt a surge of power rushing through her. TimePiece and Shikaku then turned to Alice. In her rage, Ice started to form around the area. It started to snow, Ice was forming around Alice. The Ice was beginning to consume TimePiece and Shikaku, the two trying to break free. It was useless Ice was just continually growing over them.

Alice had reached a Cold Snap. The Ice completely covering Shikaku, TimePiece and Alice. Alice then dropped to her knees. In awe and sadness she cried. Her tears froze as they leaked out of her. She left them there, and ran off to her dorm.

For days she cried. Months. TimePiece and Shikaku were put into a jail cell containing their powers. All seemed well, except for the killed Deity Shadow. There was no burial for there was no body to bury. He exploded in light.

Months later, after dinner. Alice returned to her dorm, but something was different…She opened her door to see the shadow of someone standing in her room. She walked in, and saw Shadow standing in the corridor of the room.

"Miss me?" he said. Alice in a jittery roar, jumped with joy. She ran to and hugged Shadow. The two put all arms around each other.

"I probably should explain what happ-"Alice put her finger to his lip. He knew what it meant. The two soon moved in and kissed. Locking lips, locking tongue, almost as if they were licking each other.

The God Deity was watching in the doorway. He knew that they knew Deity love was forbidden…But he figures he could bend the rules. Just once. Just once…


End file.
